


The Roaring Twenties

by Geert_Wim



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: 1920s, AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Injury, M/M, Pining, Violence, bootlegger, breddy - Freeform, mafia, mob, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim
Summary: A Breddy au where they live in the 1920's as the title would suggested. Brett is a speakeasy bootlegger who runs a portion of the mob whereas Eddy is an undercover cop set with the task to take out the great Bretty Bang; however his hunt for justice may be corrupted by this mobsters charm and charisma





	1. In the Darkness lies

I sat on the edge of the bar watching the characters whom would walk into the speakeasy I ran. Then a strange figure walked in, it wasn't that he looked queer but that he was too clean cut to be in such a seedy place such as this place with a bunch of sketchy people. I rose from my stool to approach this newcomer with suspicion in my eyes,” What brings you here doll?” I asked sarcastically

The man ignored the tone and use of the word doll looking down at me with the loveliest smiles I've ever seen,” I'm interested in meeting someone and I was told that I'd find him here.”

I raised an eyebrow,” And whom is it that you are interested in meeting.”

“ A man that goes by Brett Yang or as they call him on the streets Bretty Bang because of his gun slinging skills. Would you know where I could find him?” He maintained eye contact which told me that despite his question he knew I was the man he was looking for.

“ maybe I do, maybe I don't depends on who you are.” I frowned the lovely sight didn't take away my suspicions especially when I was wanted due to running these bootlegs and being a mob leader. I've learned you especially can't trust the prettiest of faces because they could fool you the most.

The taller male chuckled light heartedly,” It's rude to demand for someone else's name without giving your own you know.” He once more flashed a beautiful smile,” But if it helps my cause I'm Eddy.”

“ And why would such a lovely thing as yourself want to meet with a mobster like Brett?” I interrogated eyeing his form over to make sure he wasn't armed

“ Have you ever heard the story of David and Saul? He would play his harp to calm the kings demons. And from what I understand this mobster has some torment that I'm willing to calm.” Eddy thought to himself

That must of been the most suspicious thing I've ever heard but it intrigued me. How would this boy plan on calming my demons,” And would you soothe that through music?’

“ Certainly, I'm a violin player,” he dropped the tone of his voice to a lower octave as he continued to speak,” You like classical music don't you Mr. Yang?”

I stared at Eddy with a frown for a while before turning away motioning for him to follow me to the bar,” You've caught my attention kid, let's discuss.” Curiosity killed the cat but I was willing to try my luck.

(Eddy's Pov)

I followed Brett over to the bar keeping my smile. He was lucky I wasn't armed because otherwise he wouldn't still be breathing. Then again that wouldn't be wise considering there are more members to this organization that could take control. I sat down on a stool keeping note of my surroundings.

" want a drink or a drag," Brett offered me as he took his seat. I kindly declined not really into that sort of thing unless it would get me closer…. Maybe if the time comes. He eyed me then looked away," So how do you know so much about me?"

" Who doesn't know about you, you're on everyone's mind" I lean back avoiding the question. Not like I would tell the truth that I technically stalked him,read all the police files then found an in man so I could complete this investigation," Let's just say I'm very interested in you so I follow my interests" I flashed a shy smile, the guy gave me some fairy type vibes. Then again maybe I was giving him the fairy vibes and maybe that was good because that's one way to get closer to someone.

Brett lit up a cigarette eyeing me intensely," So what makes you think I'm a tormented soul?"

Have you seen yourself was my initial thought on this question; however , I couldn't answer with that," We all have our secrets, some darker than others. Said secrets can haunt people like us." I allude with a glimmer in my eyes hoping that this answer will suffice. I got no verbal reply instead the shorter blew smoke into my face which caused me to cough. My nose and face scrunching up a bit at the smell this seemed to amuse him as a smile toyed on his lips and he got slightly closer. Was this flirting or him trying to insert his dominance to intimidate. I frowned at the latter and got closer, despite the horrid smell of smoke. I smiled, nevertheless locking eyes with the mob leader. It was like staring into the eyes of death himself yet I thought I saw a gentler side… how strange. A monster like him wasn't supposed to have a gentler side. Brett began to talk again," so you said you play violin and I suppose you already know that I also play. Did you so happen to bring your violin? I want to hear you play."

" What kind of musician would I be if I didn't. It's in my automobile." I thought then glanced around the rowdy bar," Can I play it for you outside? I don't want my violin to get ruined."

Brett slowly gave a nod of agreement," Then lead the way doll."

(Brett's pov)

Eddy had a sway in his hips as he walked in front of me. I was unaware if it was just subconscious or if it was on purpose, with the intention to grab my attention, which was working. I took a long drag from my cigarette as I walked out of the bar to the dimly lit streets.

Eddy continued to walk further and further from the safety of the building. These streets were dangerous at night even for a guy with a rep like mine. You could be walking one minute then get pulled down an alleyway being gangbanged for no other reason than you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. My hand slipped to rest on a silver pistol that I carried in my overcoat, I had an off feeling and I was prepared to face whatever hid in the darkness. We reached his car in silence, I watched him gracefully bend over to grab his violin. It was a lovely site but my eyes caught glance of a pistol that was also in the automobile. Curious, I thought to myself with suspicion. I put a hand on the hood and crowded the tall male against the cold metal. He didn't seem to care he only smiled coyly," I can't play if you're so close."

" You also can't shoot me if I'm this close," I growled lowly

He smirked," I can't shoot you with a violin or even hold a gun while holding a violin. So tell me what I'm going to do?"

I moved away from him with a frown," I suppose you're right."

Eddy chuckled pulling his violin out lovingly," I understand you being suspicious and careful. You do have a lot of enemies." He adjusted himself elegantly," What would you like me to play." His eyes fluttered closed, eyebrows knitting together in thought waiting for my answer.

I thought then smiled smugly," How about Paganini Caprice 24?"

" hmmm that's a hard one, I don't know if I can do it," He said jokingly then began the piece.

I wasn't pleasantly surprised that he could actually play. Of course his bow hold, posture and position hinted that before he started playing but until I heard it with my own ears I thought he was bluffing. Paganini wasn't the most melodic piece but it was a precise one that knew its purpose but despite it's technically Eddy played beautifully. He would sway with the movements of his bow as if it were part of his body, his nose would scrunch up every time he was drawn into focus of the sound, and he would open his eyes often looking at me: His eyes seemed to gleam. Of course he wasn't as good as me, but seeing him play had something magnificent about it, whether it be him, the instrument or his skill.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw something silver reflecting the dim lights," put your violin away" I whispered lowly as I snuffed my cigarette out. He did as told in silence before asking," Why?"

A bullet came whirling past our heads," That's why." I growled pulling out my revolver. A tall burly man strode from the cover of the shadows. The air seemed to quake at his very presence but not me. I feared no man so I steadily pointed my revolver at the target who had shot earlier at us.

" I'm not here for you Bang I'm here for the faggot." The man bellowed as he continued to come near.

" You shot at me too." My finger rested on the trigger. Whatever he wanted with the kid I knew it wasn't good— not just because of open gunfire— I had a gut feeling.

Something snapped in Eddy's eyes, they were no longer soft and gleaming but held the gaze of hatred. His lips pursed together before retorting," Then come and get me." He challenged

I kept the revolver steady not sure if I should just shoot; however, it's not like I'm looking for new enemies. I didn't even know the kid well. It would be a shame though if something happened to the doll.

The bulking man now stood directly in front of us, grabbing Eddy's delicate face. His hand seemed big enough to crush the boys jaw," Now don't be like that, I won't hurt you if you behave." He smirked.

A thoughtful look spread across Eddy's face before he spit in the mans face and stomped on his foot," Read my lips. Go to hell!"

I should of pulled the trigger but I couldn't take my eyes off what was happening. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I was in shock. So many questions were racking my brain such as who was this guy: what is his history with Eddy and what the hell is going on!?

I saw Eddy lurch back rubbing his jawline, he must of been punched. He nodded slightly looking at the guy," Not bad....." he smiled before hauling off with an overhand. I was surprised at how hard the impact from his punch but the brute stayed unmoved as if he were made out of stone.

It would definitely be good to shoot so that's what I did.

The gun shot rang through the air, the smell of gun smoke filled the air ; the bullet met its target in-between the eyes. There was a thud on the cement then a blur of red oozing out onto the street and splattered onto us," Are you okay Doll?"

" I could of handled it myself you know, it isn't my first rodeo.... But thanks, I'm fine" He squatted down searching the mans clothing. I stayed silent waiting, soon enough Eddy pulled a letter out of the corpses pocket skimming in grimly.

My revolver stayed in my hand as I glanced around to see if I needed to shoot anyone," I assume you knew that man. What did he want with you?" I at least deserved to know who my new foes were.

" they call themselves the watchers.... lets just say I have a rough history with his boss." Eddy murmured under his breath. 

I turn my back to him," You keep toying with my curiosity kid, I think I'll keep ya around. I accept your offer." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part takes a few days after their first meeting

( Eddy's pov)

I twisted and turned in my bed trying to escape the morning light that seeped in through the window. I pulled the sheets over my head in triumph as if they would protect me from the morning. That's when I heard peculiar noises. Someone was pouring water into a glass and shuffling around which would of been normal if I wasn't the only one living in this cramped apartment. I snapped my eyes open quickly jumping out of bed with my blankets still around my frame.

" Good morning," I heard a familiar voice from the corner of the room.

" Bang how'd you get into my apartment!? Or even know where I lived!?" Only if looks could kill the mobster would be dead already.

" Well I followed you home then I lock picked your door then boom I'm here." Brett had a grin plastered on his face.

" that's extremely creepy and unacceptable" I slowly sat back on my bed. All I wanted was sleep! Was that too much to ask: Apparently.

Brett came towards me then sat on the edge of my bed, " You're the one who offered to soothe my demons and watching you sleep so happened to soothe me."

I flopped back on the mattress with a silent thud soon afterwards I let my eyes flutter closed," And that's also extremely creepy Brett."

He rolled his eyes," says the guy who alluded to stalking me and if you haven't noticed I don't have a very high moral compass. Anyways do you have any cigars or cigarettes?" He set the glass of water on a nightstand near the bed.

" I don't smoke, even if I did it's too early for that." The sheets molded as if they were a cocoon shielding my body from the grasps of the day and the current crime boss sitting on my bed. Maybe if I went back to sleep, I would wake up to discover all of this was a dream.

I felt a gentle touch along the side of my face before it moved away to only brush some hair behind my ear," That's fine I suppose. I'll just ask one of your neighbors. I will probably be hanging out here for awhile." He mumbled in thought.

In the back of my mind I wondered if he was hiding from something; however, sleep also plagued my mind, which became my first concern. Should I have been comfortable with someone who had killed a man my first time meeting him, probably not. But I was ready to risk it for sleep

"Sleep well Doll" was the last thing I heard before drifting off into sleep.

( Brett's pov)

I watched him drift off for awhile, it was peaceful and mildly amusing to watch. He would twitch then nuzzle further into the bed," hmm kinda cute." I murmured before standing to my feet.

I looked around the dank apartment. Part of me expected that Eddy would live somewhere nicer than this. I walked around a bit looking through his stuff. Curiosity drove me and also the intent of collecting personal information that's when I found a quaint envelope stained with blood. Scrolled out on the back were the words The watchers.

I looked back at the boy to make sure he was still asleep before I opened it. It wasn't addressed to Eddy but to a man who I had shot which I found strange but stranger than that it seemed to be written about the Doll . I skimmed the cursive letters with faint disgust it was crude and extensive even to me. Anger and mild jealousy brewed inside my mind. I grumpily looked for an address on the envelope so I could find the author and possibly mutilate them that's when I heard a knock on the door. Glancing at at the sleeping boy I decided to leave him be and answer it myself.

My newly found foul mood made me quite unpleasant, but if I was unpleasant it would make it so that whoever was knocking wouldn't want to hang around long.

I swung the door open fiercely," What the hell do you want?" I looked up at a slender lady.

She was ghostly pale with painted on eyebrows. I eyed her up and down she was clad in bracelets, fishnet and a short flappers dress. I had to admit the dress was nice but the person in it was disgusting to my eyes. Strangely I felt like I recognized such ugliness.

This thought was confirmed when she rudely ignored my question and instead exclaimed," Bretty Bang what are you doing here?!"

" I could ask the same to the prostitute standing outside the door" I retorted coldly," Now what do you want?" It would be a bad idea to shoot someone in such a cramped area so her life was spared for now but the thought crossed my mind many times.

She looked away sadly due to my cruel words," Well I saw someone come in his apartment this morning so I wanted to make sure he was okay… you didn't kill him did you?!" She suddenly looked back at me

I sighed slightly," No I didn't kill Eddy, he's just asleep" I knew he wouldn't be interested in some floozy like a prostitute but he must of been the only one kind to her that might be why the women was checking up on him. I moved away from the door slightly so she could see that he was alright," See Eddy is fine, you can be on your way now. He'll talk to you later" my tone was softer now and not as cold so I could give assurance.

She gave me a shy smile then nodded off.

I closed the door then pressed my back to it," I need to work on my sneaking skills." I then thought to myself," Damn I should of asked her for cigarettes. I need a smoke." I ran a hand through my hair disappointed.  
______________________

( Eddy's pov)

It was afternoon by the time I woke up. I blinked my eyes open glancing around the room to see if my prior visitation was all a dream. I felt dismayed when I didn't see him at first but he appeared within a few seconds.

" oh you're up?" Brett raised an eyebrow as he strode over

"And you're still here." My retort couldn't be taken seriously since a lazy grin was plastered on my face.

He rolled his eyes grabbing the glass from the night stand," Want water?"

I propped up on my elbows taking the glass," You didn't poison it did you?" I sniffed the water suspiciously before sipping at it contently.

" If I did I wouldn't tell you"he paused before going onto something unrelated, " There was a prostitute here to see you earlier." He said nonchalantly sitting on the edge of my bed once again.

The gears in my brain began to turn trying to come up with a reply then it clicked on who he was talking about. I frowned slightly ," You better of not been an asshole to Doris." I pointed an accusing finger to which he grabbed along with the rest of my hand.

" And if I was what would you do about it?" He pulled me closer challengingly," You're just a pretty thing to look at not a threat."

I huffed looking down at him, he was in a worse mood than earlier. I decided not to defend myself he'd eventually find out what I was capable of but I was a bit pissed now and had a bad habit of retaliating," Is there a reason you're acting like someone shoved a stick up your ass?" I challenged back.  
Brett didn't seem to take lightly to my comment because the next thing I knew I was being pushed back onto the mattress and not very nicely at that," I'll show you something up the ass!" He growled lowly.   
I put the glass gently back on the nightstand acting as if I had no concern. This wasn't my first rodeo but admittedly this man frightened me; however, I wasn't going to let the fear show.  
I felt his eyes all over me, angrily waiting for me to react fearfully or to respond just as angrily but instead I just looked into his eyes contently when I realized he wasn't going to do anything, if he was it would of happened by now instead of the tentative gaze I received.

I reached up grabbing his tie before pulling myself up to hip bump sweep Brett. I then sat on top of his chest. A smirk spread across my face as I looked down at the shocked and impressed expression upon the mobster ," See I'm not just a pretty thing to look at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I take Brazilian Jiu Jitsu so a hip bump sweep is when you you sit up on a person's lap but use the momentum of your hips to throw your partner on their back so you can mount their chest, stomach or waist. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9gOLkgms0QU. Sometimes it's better to show than explain. Also I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. My mind has been everywhere when trying to write it


	3. Breakfast Discussions

"If you didn't look like you were going to kill me this would be a pretty good position. You're basically sitting on my lap." I rested my head back into the mattress watching Eddy's facial expression turn into a scoff," maybe if I were a girl"

I couldn't help but laugh at the comment," I don't need you to be a girl for this to be enjoyable." I was pleased to see how quickly he let go of my tie and jumped off of me. I knew that would work," So you're one of those sheltered boys?" I asked mockingly with an impish grin.

" I don't understand you!" Eddy barked out instead of answering my question," This morning you were actually pleasant but now you're just bitching." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep cool," what happened between now and then? Are you okay?" His tone became softer as he tried to find an answer.

The bed creaked as I got up to stand. I stayed silent as I walked over," I'm sorry doll" I put my hand on his arm," We can talk about it over breakfast."

Eddy's muscles tensed up under my touch but he seemed to relax after a while as his mind drifted off to food," would you like to go out to breakfast?"

" I actually already made some while you were sleeping and boiled some coffee. " I didn't want to be out in the open at the moment the coppers were searching for me because of reasons not meant to be told or thought.

Eddy raised a questioning eyebrow looking towards the table I had already set," You didn't poison it did you?"

I just shrugged guiding him to sit in a chair," Well you wouldn't trust me if I said I didn't, anyways. So I suppose I'll just have to eat with you to prove it, also it would be hard to poison toast." I forced him to sit down before the doll could protest then I sat across from him," Now let's talk about that letter I found in your drawer" I leaned forward.

Eddy's eyebrows knitted together as he began to frown realizing I had been looking through his stuff.

"I'm surprised you don't know of them Mr Yang." Eddy tapped the table impatiently seeming to gather his thoughts on what he was willing to tell and not to.

"My knowledge is not what matters here it's yours." I retorted quickly. I was always sharp tongued when it came to getting information out of people. It's a skill that's learned quickly on the streets.

Eddy shoved a piece of toast in his mouth with a grumpy look on his face but his eyes never left me. " Pretty boy I'd appreciate it if you start talking" I leaned forward looking back into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, filled with a childlike wonder yet hid something grim.

" The watchers are a criminal organization that basically run this town from behind the scenes. They have eyes and ears everywhere…" he put a delicate finger over his plump bottom and thin top lip in a shushing motion as if the group he talked about could hear us now.

I glanced around suspiciously before my eyes fixated on him," That doesn't explain why they're giving you trouble" I spoke in a whisper now only for Eddy to hear me.

The younger male leaned back in his chair–tilting his head up to avoid eye contact," Want a smoke?" He tried to change the subject.

" You don't smoke and you haven't answered my question." I bit the corner of my lip trying to keep my patience in tact," that letter they wrote described very explicit scenes about you whether it be sexual or murderous it's still concerning" I reached my hand out; lacing my fingers into the strands of the boys hair using it as a handle to force him to look at me. The sound of a little gaspy yelp filled my ears. I decided I liked that sound so my grip got tighter seeing if I could elicit the same sound from his lips once again " Now please tell me doll" a purr rolled off my lip to hide the venom that laced my words.

He glared from under his bangs that had fallen into his eyes due to my tugging," I did something to piss them off!" Eddy hissed through his clenched teeth.

" I am well aware of that but what did you do to piss them off?" My grip got harsher as a growl escaped the sanctity of my mouth.

The doll winced slightly at my insistent hand and words but he tried to hide it with the scrunching of his nose and the slight squint of his eyes," They're four lower level leaders then one headmaster. Well there was one headmaster until I got to him." He blurted out in an anxious rush just wanting me to let go. 

I force his head to the side to look into his eyes; curious on how something that seemed so innocent could do anything.   
The statement gave me hints of why he was around me and what his purpose was. Luckily for Eddy he intrigued me.   
I pursed my lips in thought then smirked _I could break him to tame the beast,_" Now what exactly did you do doll to their headmaster" I leaned in closer until our faces were inches apart.

  
  



	4. The Watchers

"I'm surprised you don't know of them Mr Yang." Eddy tapped the table impatiently seeming to gather his thoughts on what he was willing to tell and what he wasn't willing to share.

"My knowledge is not what matters here it's yours." I retorted quickly. I was always sharp tongued when it came to getting information out of people. It's a skill that's learned fast on the streets, without it you'd never have your voice heard.

Eddy shoved a piece of toast in his mouth with a grumpy look on his face but his eyes never left me. They held the look of determination, they said that he was unbreakable along with being untouchable. This, however, only made my interest in him peak more: I wanted to be the one to break him. I wanted to be the one to touch that untouchable flesh. 

" Pretty boy I'd appreciate it if you start talking" I leaned forward looking back into his eyes with my own determination. Those beautiful eyes, filled with a childlike wonder yet hid something grim, they were like endless pits that held all of the answers that I needed.

" The watchers are a criminal organization that basically run this town from behind the scenes. They have eyes and ears everywhere…" he put a delicate finger over his plump bottom and top thin top lip in a shushing motion as if the group he talked about could hear us now. The motion did concern me but my focus was now on those kissable lips. Ugh I need to get my mind out of the gutter, why is a killer like me thinking of lovingly kissing this sketchy dude! I don't do love I take what I want but here I was treating this kid as if mine and being all possessive, when I shouldn't even give a fuck about what happens to him.

I glanced around suspiciously before my eyes fixated on him," That doesn't explain why they're giving you trouble" I spoke in a whisper now only for Eddy to hear me.

The younger male leaned back in his chair–tilting his head up to avoid eye contact, without realizing how vulnerable that position was exposing his neck like that and breaking his posture. It could result in an easily broken spine. The subtle arch in his back was almost an ungodly sight when it came to my imagination" Want a smoke?" He tried to change the subject.

" You don't smoke and you haven't answered my question." I bit the corner of my lip before licking its rough exterior trying to keep my patience in tact," that letter they wrote described very explicit scenes about you whether it be sexual or murderous it's still concerning" I reached my hand out; lacing my fingers into the strands of the boys hair using it as a handle to force him to look back at me. The sound of a little gaspy yelp filled my ears. I decided I liked that sound so my grip got firmer seeing if I could elicit the same sound from his lips once again " Now please tell me doll" a purr rolled off my lip to hide the venom that laced my words.

He glared from under his bangs that had fallen into his eyes due to my tugging," I did something to piss them off!" Eddy hissed through his clenched teeth trying not to give in.

" I am well aware of that but what did you do to piss them off?" My grip got harsher as a growl escaped the sanctity of my mouth. I pulled him forward despite the stream of curses and whimpers that left his mouth without permission. It was music to my ears just like a symphony only written for me because I causes it.

The doll winced slightly at my insistent hand and words, he finally managed to quiet himself but the sign of pain was still remnant of pain. I could see it by the scrunching of his nose and the slight squint of his eyes," They're four lower level leaders then one headmaster. Well there was one headmaster until I got to him." He blurted out in an anxious rush just wanting me to let go. 

I force his head to tilt to the side with my very useful handle. Once again I found myself searching his eyes, curious on how something that seemed so innocent could do anything. He was the type of person that looked like he needed to be pampered.  
The statement gave me hints of why he was around me and what his purpose was. Luckily for Eddy he intrigued me.   
I pursed my lips in thought then smirked _I could break him to tame the beast,_" Now what exactly did you do to their headmaster?" I leaned in closer until our faces were inches apart. I could feel his hot breath bursting in panic brushing against my face.

" I slit his throat while he was sleeping!" He finally tried to pull back from me but without being able to break free. He didn't want to be honest, he didn't want me to know what happened or who he was but my probing questions would not cease.

! will remind myself to never fall asleep around this spit fire to assure I will stay alive long enough to make him mine," Now why would you do such an awful thing?" I purred imagining the boy shakily clinging to a knife as he sneaked into the forbidden bed chambers to finish the deed.

I didn't have to imagine his shaking for long because soon enough he was trembling between my fingers whether it be from rage or fear he could no longer hide his stress with the situation," I did what I had to do to survive! You don't know the hell I went through and you don't get to know!" it was his anger shining through.

My grip loosens and a softly shush him as a way to say he needed to calm down despite me being the one to escalate it," So the rest of them are hunting you down?" my voice was below a whisper as my hand slid out of his hair to brush the side of his cheek and neck before just settling my fingers on his jaw. I could tell he was trying to read me, trying to crack me open so he'd know my intents but he couldn't.

" Yeah...." Eddy stammered out nervously.

" And they see everything so they probably know this is where you live." I softly continued to caress his jawline with an unknown tenderness I didn't know I could posses. He simply nodded to my question as he slowly began to calm.

A small smile spreads across my face as I heard this," You should come live with me Mr Chen" I tried to hide the excitement in my offer since I'm not supposed to show useless emotions like that. I'm supposed to be hard and cold not some excited house wife.


	5. House Mates

Why did I agree to this a few days ago? Why was I still following along with it? Certianly this was one of the most idiotic decisions I have ever made yet here I was blindfolded and being led by the hand in an unknown direction.

“ Why can’t I see where we’re going this is dumb, if I’m going to be living with you I should know where we are,” yes I had agreed to living with this infamous mobster. I do not know what possessed me to even agree, perhaps it was so I could get closer to him in means to strike without being suspected of anything; but deep down I knew that wasn’t so. This cold blooded killer had looked at me with such an excitement and sincerity that I did not know could exist in those eyes. They were generally so hard and emotionless; however.if they did show emotion it was usually one of a negative connotation. The excitement I saw was so different from anything else I have seen: he seemed so lively. Thus here I was being led by my hand with acceptance towards these circumstances, still not knowing why. Even so I can use this as my opportunity.

“Well if you are a target it would be better for you not to be seen in public and better for you not to leave much so that is why I don’t want you seeing otherwise you’d leave then bring others to my safe place if you decided to be so cruel,” Brett spoke softly with a light squeeze to my fingers,” be careful walking there’s a lot of rocks”

“ You’re making it sound like I became a prisoner as soon as I said yes” I smile to hide the truth behind my joke. For all I knew he could be kidnapping me-with consent- or leading me to my death, it surely would be ingenious if that was his plan for no one would hear me scream nor would they find my body,” Just guide me well and then I won’t have to worry about falling.’

He seemed to chuckle at the small banter I attempted to make.

“ Maybe I will or maybe I won’t,” as the words fell from his lips my foot got caught on one of those rocks that he had mentioned sending me tumbling into the shorter male-his small hands grasped at my hips to stop my fall; he must of turned to face me that could be the only reason why I felt myself pressed to his chest and shoulders as well as those princess like hands. 

I could imagine his smirking face and those dull eyes lingering on me, I could feel it too so it was a surprise to hear him burst out into a fit of laughter- I duly noted the higher pitches: it was girly- something else I have never expected this monster…no… this man to be capable of. I now couldn’t help my own laughter bubbling through my chest coming out in intermittent wheezes as it alternated between something high like his before hitting a deeper range.

It felt like an intimate moment between friends: laughing and goofing off even so it was wrong. We were far from being friends, I am not here to grow attached to such a moron. I am here to put a bullet through his head and destroy the mob from the inside, to take them out one by one. If that is the case then why do I feel butterflies in my stomach that sends pangs of pain to my heart yet a flutter. I shouldn’t feel these things around a cold blooded killer, nonetheless a man! Why did this happen every time I saw him smile, laugh or when his eyes lit up like a child? I shouldn’t be feeling like this or thinking like this, I have to keep my eyes on the inevitable end: Death for one of us. Preferably not me.

Soon my laughter died as I fell into my somber thought reflecting on my motives that’s when I felt his palms lightly rubbing at my hip bones seeming as if interested in their shape before finally letting go so his hands could trail up instead-carefully positioning them behind my head taking the knot of the blindfold in his hand 

“ we’re here by the way so close your eyes when I undo it. It’ll give your eyes time to adjust to the sunlight” Brett murmured 

I let my eyes flutter closed as I felt the fabric slip from my face allowing the sunlight access to my eyes for the first time in an hour. It felt nice yet uncomfortable even with my eyes closed. My face scrunched up in discomfort,” Ugh the sunlight, it burns.”

The statement caused Brett to let out a light hearted giggle which in turn sent pangs through my heart. 

“ what are you, dracula now?” He teased then tugged me forward as he grasped my hand.

I rolled my eyes from under my eyelids but made sure to keep my balance when I was pulled,” If I were Dracula I would’ve sucked your blood by now or dissolve into dust from the sun by now” I finally dared to open my eyes with a squint, trying to take in my surroundings. We were on a hill that overlooked trees and a faded view of the dirty city that polluted the beautiful scene. Then there was his house,it was a cottage made of oaks and bricks. The aforementioned was much bigger than my dank apartment,” Your place looks beautiful how did you get it? And in such a good location too?”

“ Hmm it was built by my grandparents when they immigrated here, then it was passed on since. Our race isn’t exactly accepted nor is immigration by these american people so my family opted to live somewhere away from the towns” Brett sighed with a shrug,” being away from everything makes it easier for me though because it keeps me hidden but it’s not like anyone’s looking for me anyways.”

I instinctively put my hand on his shoulder with a light squeeze,” Maybe no one needs to search because you’re already found.” I look into his eyes with a tender smile on my face. This seemed to mesmerize him as we just stared at one another with growing smiles. My words sounded sweet but in actuality it was more of a daunting threat because I have found him, although I’m still not sure who is in whoms snare.

“ Your eyes are like a feline” Mr Bang randomly said,” I wonder if your irises turn slitted too” he spoke teasingly hitherto to shaking my hand off his shoulder and walking to the cabin door,” I am sure you want to explore your new living corridors and as you do so I will get your stuff, if you decide it is up to par”

“ If my iris turns to a slit I’m probably possessed so let’s hope that does not happen,” I quickly trotted behind him with a small chuckle but I really wanted to see the anterior of his living space since the outside looked so nice “ Honestly anything is better than my cramped apartment and living in the city. My only concern is my job”

“ tell them you found a new one and quit” Brett scoffed slightly,” You might end up dead if you’re seen outside”

“ This is coming from a mobster that could kill me” Eddy retorted sharply,” I’m not a damsel that needs protected I can handle myself, you know? Don’t get me wrong I am thankful for this but I’m still a man that is capable of many things”

“ I know that you can handle yourself doll, you proved that to me when you fought back. Just because someone is worrying about your safety doesn’t mean that they are trying to degrade your manhood. Indulge in me a bit” Brett put simply as he opened up his home to me. 

I decided not to respond to what he said since this man had no right to say such things or make me feel these things as if he actually cared. It was wrong. 

Our feet made shuffling noises as we maneuvered ourselves into the entryway. My eyes scanned the extravagant living area with interest. The wood was so polished that it shone even without any light besides the one that crept through the windows. Since it was a cabin I doubted he had any running electricity like in the city but it still felt cozy. 

“ Let me light a fire in the fireplace, I can also put a kettle on for some tea so you can get cozy,” the voice talking to me was only duly noted with a slight nod of my head for my eyes were dancing around with great excitement. It was beautiful. It even had a functioning kitchen that was in a separate room! My apartment was the size of a box compared to this, maybe living with him and just chilling wouldn’t be so bad.

“ also there’s only one bed so you can either stay with me or sleep on the sofa but it gets cold in the lounge.”

I blinked owlishly to the comment having no desire to sleep that close to him,” I’ll go with the couch then. I wouldn’t want to oppose on your privacy more than I already have.” I glance at Brett watching him bend down in front of the wood in the fireplace to light. I could see the curve of his back only slightly so I found myself staring with the intent of trying to imagine what his frame looked like under the thick coat. I think he’s actually thinner than he lets on, maybe that’s why he wears several thick and large layers of clothing. I quickly shook my head trying to get myself back into focus as I turned away with a bite of my lip.

“ Aah I finally got it lit!” He spoke in triumph when the warm glow of the flame illuminated the living room, which we were currently in, “ Now time to get some tea going. That leads me to say, there’s a well outside same with an outhouse so if you need water or facilities that is where those are. Just walk around the house to find them” 

My eyes are now focused on the fire so I give him a small nod," Thank you for this" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for awhile but I hope y'all like it.


	6. Match

“I’m heading out” Brett murmured softly, I barely picked up on it because I was already half asleep on the sofa when he decided to speak to me. Perhaps it was a bad idea to trust him enough to allow sleep to lull me away, or perhaps it was a good thing to show some vulnerability. It was probably the prior, he wasn’t a coward but he was smart. He definitely would and could shoot me in my sleep if I posed as a threat. Luckily for me the mobster almost seemed infatuated with my presence. 

I lifted my head from the cushy arm to look at him, a small smile on my lips as I noticed how content he was watching me,” I’ll see you when you’re back then. Will it be long?”

“ Sadly, I may be back a bit after midnight” He put his greatcoat on with one fluid motion before trotting to the door,” Just make yourself at home I guess until I’m back.”

A small patch of his cheeks filled with a pink hue as he talked quickly. I wanted to ask where he was going and what his business was but I decided against it. 

“ I’ll be waiting for you then” I shrugged nonchalantly whilst sliding off the sofa, I would have to occupy myself with other things rather than sleep. Just because his lodging was out in the middle of nowhere it didn’t mean it was safe. Strangely I felt safer with Brett present, maybe it was just because of this being an unknown place, which is what I hoped. Once my initial paranoia blew over I would be fine without him. 

Brett nodded slightly to the comment with a smile plastered on his face. He said nothing more before turning on his heel and leaving me to my lonesome. Maybe I could make dinner so he would have something to eat when he got home…. No damn it! I’m not some housewife! 

I raised my hands to rub my face as a way to gather my thoughts together...Well it wasn’t a half bad idea and I was hungry, so if there so happened to be leftovers it wouldn’t make me like his housewife; Right? Well firstly I’m not a woman so I wouldn’t make a good wife anyways, supposedly. Anywho, he is letting me live with him thus doing a small gesture of kindness wouldn’t hurt. I walked to the kitchen already having a dish in mind: stew. It was simple enough and would last for the night. Hopefully his ice box along with his pantry had the things I needed. To some of my relief it appeared he already had beef stock stored in jars. That would work as the base to my soup. Honestly I didn’t know what I’d do if I didn’t find that. I wasn’t the most patient person when it came to making broth. It was the most frustrating yet dull thing. Who even had the time for such things? Well I suppose I do now. The rule about me not being allowed to leave his house was utter baloney. After all, I still had a job that I needed to report to almost every other day. My life didn’t revolve around destroying his whole life. 

“ Well that’s enough inner monologue for one day, time to get this started. I suppose the first thing is to make sure there’s fire wood in the stove.” I trotted over to the dark iron stove, of course there were little wooden logs inside waiting to be burnt. It was a bit old fashioned but that was to be expected when his lodgings were in the middle of nowhere. He was still using candles for pete's sake, he was still using candles to light the place. Admittedly, I was a bit of a sucker for it. It felt peaceful to know that as humans we could still be self sustaining without all the new fancy gadgets. Progress was nice but the simple things were more lovely. 

The matches were on the counter nearby making it easier to reach from where I stood. These little things were always so useful. I swiped it until a little flame appeared on its tip, with that I opened the stove setting some of the smaller pieces of wood aflame so in turn it would burn the bigger logs. In the end I threw the match in as well. It was intriguing how something so small could create something so large. A single flame spreads until it has consumed all it can within containment, without anything to keep it, it’ll simply ravage everything until it’s put out.

Such a thing reminds me of Brett, he’s just like this match. Small and compact yet able to set a fire amongst the people that has widely spread. That’s why he must be contained, without a restraint he will destroy everyone around him and himself in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally three different chapters and that's why the pov switches three times but they were too short so I combined all three together. Anyways I hope ya'll enjoyed and I also hope to post new chapters daily or maybe not.


End file.
